


Rude Boy

by DeathValleyQueen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/pseuds/DeathValleyQueen
Summary: Steve Harrington has rude customers in abundance at his new job. Billy Hargrove is just the worst (or maybe best) of them.





	Rude Boy

**Author's Note:**

> you can also check me out on tumblr mischief-mistlefoe.tumblr.com

People are assholes. Steve’s known this, always has, he’s certainly been an asshole before. But that’s not an excuse for all these parents and their snot-nosed kids who come to the ice cream shop demanding free samples and an extra scoop on the house. Steve hates this job. He hates that every day at the end of his shift he’s worn out, his feet aching. He hates that it’s ruined ice cream for him. He hates what he’s become. He used to be the king now he’s just a nameless face behind a counter.

Kids are the worst, screaming at him and throwing spoons. He hates cleaning up the sticky mess. He hates his coworkers who do less work than he does. He hates his manager who makes out with barely legal girls in the office and makes Steve give the same girls free cones. Steve, frankly, half wishes that he’d died a year ago when those damn demadogs were after him. Better dead than this.

“Well, well, well.”

A familiar voice shakes Steve out of his self loathing session. He looks at that smirk and his stomach flips uncomfortably. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say.

“Aren’t you supposed to say Ahoy or something, sailor?” Billy’s tongue does that thing and Steve really, really wishes he were dead.

“Ahoy, welcome. How may I serve you?” Steve says it through gritted teeth.

“That’s a bit rude. I’m a paying customer and I don’t even get a smile?”

Slowly, painfully, Steve smiles. “What may I get you today, sir?”

“That’s better. I want a double scoop of the chocolate chip. And I want it with sprinkles.”

“Certainly.” Steve steps away to begin making it while Liv begins ringing Billy up. Steve works with his head down, not wanting to look Billy in the face. He can feel Billy following him down the line of the ice cream station. Finally, cone complete, he pastes back on a smile and hands it to Billy. “Here you are, sir. Ahoy.”

Billy takes the cone and licks at the ice cream. He keeps eye contact with Steve and… goddamnit. Steve can feel another stirring in his stomach, a different kind. This is another reason he wishes he was dead. This, and those dreams that have been plaguing him for a year. Dreams about the hood of a car and a tongue and a hard, thick co–

“This is disgusting,” Billy says, still looking at Steve. “Make it again. This time with Extra Chocolate sauce.”

“Come on, man,” Steve says, shaking his head slightly.

“Excuse me?” Billy leers, moving towards him.

Something breaks. It’s the long hours, maybe, or his confused dick. Maybe he’s just tired of this job and is looking for a reason to get fired. “Don’t be fucking rude, Hargrove you asshole!”

“Harrington!” Steve flinches, turning to see his boss standing behind him, arms crossed. “My office, now!”

A half an hour later, Steve isn’t fired but his pay is cut. He’s also leaving for the day with no pay and Steve is angry. He’s angry enough to punch something. He’s thinking of going to the batting cages, maybe swinging a heavy bat will help.

“You should have been nicer to me, sailor.”

Steve stops, turns, and sees Billy leaning against a wall. It’s one of the halls that leads to nowhere but the employee exit and it’s just the two of them down here. Billy has been waiting for him. He smiles even broader at Steve and that is the last fucking straw. Steve slams Billy up against the wall, fists in the collar of Billy’s coat.

“What the fuck have I ever done to you, huh!” Steve asks, snarling the words. “What have I done that makes you hate me so goddamn much? We didn’t even talk before you decided you had it out for me and I want to know WHY!”

He’s expecting Billy to push back, to fight him, to do something nasty because that’s who Billy is. What he doesn’t expect is a hard, bracing kiss that Billy plants on him. For a moment, Steve doesn’t believe it’s happening. Then, just as quickly, he’s pressing into Billy, kissing him deeply. Steve channels all that anger into kissing, making it deep and biting.

When they pull away, it’s because neither can breath. Steve looks at Billy, confused and aroused. Billy’s eyes are wide and… terrified. Steve takes a step back and Billy runs, literally runs, away. Steve watches him go. “Huh,” is all he can say as he stands in his work uniform, mouth still wet from a kiss. He walks back to his car in a daze. One thing he knows for sure, the summer just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
